Fire Beneath The Ice
by Roxas-Beast747
Summary: Human beings are human beings right? Not things to be bet on or traded


**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Mitchie, come on" Tess whined following me to the library after I had said no like 15 times.

"No, I don't even like them and I'm not even going to the stupid thing" I said trying to ignore Tess's begging.

"You're going you just need a date," Tess said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not going with Juliet, Rosie, or Stevie," I said trying to find a book to read during the time of the party.

"You're one of the most popular girls in school, so you have to go to Lily's Easter party," Tess said jumping in front of me to gain my attention. I crossed my arms and glared at her for getting in my way. _'Who the hell even has an Easter party anyway'_ I thought shaking my head.

"Fine, I'll go if Alex goes," I said smirking. Alex was so not gonna go.

"Fine, Alex would be there if Caitlyn were there," Tess said snatching the book in my hand away from me.

"Whatever" I said walking out the door when the bell rang.

**(Government-Mrs. Gold)(Second period)(Lunch next)**

'_God I hate this class'_ I thought shifting my head to where Alex was currently trying to fall asleep.

I could see Tess hand one of the cheerleaders a piece of paper and whisper something to her. I watched cautiously. The paper traveled back one by one until it got to Alex. I narrowed my eyes at Tess, _'little bitch' I_ thought shaking my head. Alex was asleep when it reached her desk but one of the female basketball players had the audacity to wake her up with her foot. I was glaring at Tess by this time.

Alex stirred and shook her head to wake up. She read the note and balled it up. She waited for Mrs. Gold to turn her back and she threw the paper right into the trashcan. While I admired her skills and wondered exactly why she was not on the basketball team, I was a little sad knowing she was not going because I would actually go if she would.

I looked over to Tess to see her staring at Caitlyn from behind. I shook my head at how stupid the situation was; Caitlyn has had a crush on Tess for as long as anyone can remember.

When the bell rang, I was one of the last to leave because I was trying to talk to Tess but she seemed happy staring at Caitlyn's ass. When Alex and Caitlyn left for lunch, Tess followed. _'We can talk at lunch'_ I thought as I walked to the cafeteria.

**(Alex's POV)(Lunch)**

"Why aren't you going to the party" My best friend Caitlyn asked as soon as we left our history class.

"The only reason you're going is because Tess is gonna be there" I said walking to the lunch line when we got to the cafeteria. She blushed when those words left my mouth. I could see Tess get in the line behind Caitlyn making me shake my head at their obviousness.

"Whatever" Why did you throw the paper away? Mitchie wants to go with you to the party," Caitlyn said grabbing a hotdog and some cherry soda.

"I know Mitchie likes me but I want her to tell me face to face" I don't want someone to do it for her" I need to make sure she actually likes me before I do anything" I said grabbing a cheeseburger and orange soda. Tess looked my way for a second but I still saw it.

"I really hope she tells you before they party" Caitlyn said leading me to the table, our friends were sitting at.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down next to Miley and Harper.

"She asked you to the party and you threw the paper away?" Miley asked glaring at me.

"You're so stupid," Mikayla added throwing an arm around her girlfriend. They smiled and Mikayla kissed Miley's nose.

"I have to be sure," I said crossing my arms.

**(Tess's POV)**

"She wants you to tell her you like her," I said sitting next to Lily and Dallas.

"What?" Mitchie said groaning. She did not like asking people out or telling them that she likes them.

"If you tell Alex then I'll tell Caitlyn and Dallas will tell Carter" Tess said making Dallas's eyes widen in fear and slight anger.

"Which Dallas are you talking about?" Dallas asked shrinking down in her seat.

"Dallas, chill god damn" I said drinking some of her soda.

"I'll bet you fifty dollars, you won't ask her," I said pulling a fifty out of my pocket.

"I'll second that" Lily said fishing a fifty out of her purse

"Me too" Dallas said setting a fifty on the table, with a shaky hand. She was probably nervous about asking Carter.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Alright fine" I said smirking at the idea of money and the chance of having Alex as my girlfriend. The bell rang and everyone started to head to his or her next class.

"Mitchie go" Tess said rising from her seat to push me in the direction of Alex's class.

**(Carter's POV)**

"You know, you would think Dallas would realize your staring at her but it seems your both idiots," Alex said throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"Wow that is so similar to you and Mitchie," I said sarcastically. I lead her to my locker and I got my backpack.

"Actually I don't stare, I gaze" and we're not idiots," She said pinching my arm.

"Let's not go there Russo" I said opening the door to the girls locker room. We walked over to the blue lockers to dress out for gym.

"Carter, here try not to lose it," Gigi said tossing an invitation to Lily's party in my face as I was opening my gym locker.

"Let's get on thing straight-"I started before I was rudely interrupted.

"You're not," Gigi said crossing her arms.

"Gigi the green lockers are over there; did I really hit you so hard that you've become blind?" Alex said glaring at Gigi.

"Get lost Russo," Gigi said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't make me hit you again," Alex, said crossing her arms. Last year Alex and Gigi had a fight and Gigi had a black eye for a few weeks,

"Okay we're done here" Tess and Dallas said dragging Gigi back over to the green lockers before walking over to the red lockers to get dressed out for gym. The red lockers are for the red team or the popular preps and the green lockers are for the green team or the wannabe preps. The yellow lockers are for the yellow team or the popular jocks and the orange lockers are for the orange team or the wannabe jocks. The blue lockers are for the blue team or the other kids who do not really have a label or the average kids. The boys have the same setup in their locker room.

"Yeah go back to preppy land," Alex said changing her clothes and after I did the same, we walked out to meet Miley, Mikayla, Caitlyn and Mr. Louzar (Loser).

"Alright teams today we are having the survival challenge," He said after everyone had filed out of the locker rooms.

"The winners can have all the other teams act as their 'slaves' for the next 2 weeks," He said blowing his whistle. Everyone ran outside to get their staffs and shields and then they ran to their teams areas. The survival challenge is an activity where teams have to make go-karts, find and defend their flags and bases, capture other flags and bases, and keep their main base from falling.

"Okay guys I want the motor heads, techies, and designers making that go kart and try to fit at least 7 people" I said grinning at the idea of Gigi as my slave. The blue team elected Carter, Caitlyn and me as the team captains' for the challenges.

"Can I have the defenders come with me please?" Caitlyn said leading our bases defense team to get into position.

"Then that means the warriors are coming with me" Carter said motioning our bases attack squad to huddle into a circle. I walked to the coach to shake the other team leaders' hands. When I got to Dallas, the red teams' leader, she stuffed a paper into my hand.

"I don't want it," I said throwing it on the ground.

"Just consider going," She said before walking back to her base. I picked the paper off the ground and walked back to me base.

**(Carter's POV)**

When Alex gave us the thumbs up to go, we ran out to find the flags. When we got outside our base we found our defenders pinned to the ground by the red and green teams; our attackers started to try to fight off the other teams. 'Stupid Christmas' I thought as I ran inside to tell Alex. When I came back out with her, our attackers and defenders were pinned to the ground.

"Well aren't you guys quick" Alex said backing up to the outside of our base.

"We'll forfeit on one condition," Tess said walking from behind the red team.

"You have to come to the party," Dallas said smirking.

"If you don't then when you're our slave and we'll make you go anyway," Tess said grinning.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex said throwing her hands up.

"Fine, but I have to see if-"Alex started but Tess cut her off.

"Yeah no you're going" Tess said crossing her arms.

"If I don't have anything more important to do, then I will find a date and clothes to wear to the party," Alex said narrowing her eyes at Tess.

"Fair enough" She said waving her hand at the red team. They immediately retreated with the green team following them.

"Here" Dallas said handing me the other teams' flags.

"Umm…I…yeah…thanks" I said inwardly groaning at my stupidity.

"Would you um…party with me," Dallas said scratching the back of her head.

"Yes I will totally go with you," I said trying to keep cool. Alex came up next to me and took me by my arm.

"Let's go Carter," Alex said dragging me away from Dallas.

**(Tess's POV) (While Dallas and Carter were talking)**

"Hey!" I yelled walking over to the idiot who currently had Caitlyn pinned under his body.

"What Tess? I'm busy," He said holding Caitlyn's hands above her head. She was trying to push him off her body.

"Get off of her now" I said glaring at the boy. He stopped and left with our other teammates. I offered my hand to help Caitlyn off the ground. Her face was close to mine as she rose.

"Thanks" She said backing away a little bit

"No problem" I said scratching my head.

"Hey Caitlyn, do you think…you don't…would you…do you want…to go to Lily's party with me" I said smiling nervously.

"You just asked me…to go…with you to a party!" Caitlyn said clapping her hands happily. I played with my hands and just shrugged my shoulder.

"Tess I would love to go with you" She said hugging me tightly.

"Caitlyn, we're going" Alex said walking over to me with a grinning Carter behind her.

"But-"Caitlyn said before Alex threw Caitlyn over her shoulder.

"Why?" I whined. I crossed my arms and glared at Alex.

"Well I have to go to the party so this is your punishment," She said before walking away with Caitlyn over her shoulder and Carter grinning and laughing behind them.

**(Alex's POV) (Art class- Ms. Cloixer)**

"Alright guys I need a date and an outfit for the party" I said walking with Carter and Caitlyn into our Art class.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you" Mitchie said walking over to me after I found my thin brushes.

"Yeah, sure what's up" I said sketching on the canvas.

"Would you go to Lily's party with me?" She asked looking back nervously at Tess and Dallas. They gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ahh sorry Mitchie no" I said walking over to grab mini paint bottles for my soon to be masterpiece. She followed me at a slow pace.

"No?" She said frowning.

"Yeah sorry" I said walking back to my canvas and this time she did not follow me. She walked over to Tess and Dallas's table and put her head down. 15 minutes later Tess came over and ripped my pencil out of my hand.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"What you never said I had to go with Mitchie," I said looking at her with my eyebrows raised.

"What are you thinking Russo?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh joy we're back to a last name basis" I said walking away when the bell rang. Tess followed me and closed my locker as soon as I opened it.

"Wow" I said leaning against my now closed locker.

"I know you like Mitchie and you now know she likes you too, so why would you say no?" She asked glaring at me.

"Because I know about the money that was bet for her to ask me to Lily's party," I said silently daring her to object and lie to my face.

"That was just-"She started but I held up my hand.

"I don't care, and I'll go to the party but not with Mitchie," I said starting for the front doors.

"Oh and Tess, most people don't like being bet on" I said walking away.

**(Dallas's POV)(Science)**

"How would she know?" I asked Tess after she came to science shaking her head.

"I don't know," She said running a hand through her hair. I was watching Carter text someone for the last 7 minutes, I was annoyed to find her smiling, and frowning at who ever she was texting. Carter frowned at her phone and she tapped Caitlyn and whispered in her ear. Caitlyn frowned and turned around to look at Tess and me.

'_You guys bet money for Mitchie to ask Alex?' _She mouthedglaring at Tess. Carter went back to texting Alex. She frowned and tapped Caitlyn. Caitlyn read the message and scrunched up her face.

'_Well yeah but-'_Tess was cut off as Carter raised her hand and asked to go to the nurse. She cut her arm with glass from the test tubes on purpose.

"Go and have Caitlyn escort you," The teacher said sighing. 3 minutes after they left Tess took a ketchup packet from her pocket.

"Alright Dallas lean away because you're in the splash zone" She said grinning at me then proceeded to give herself a fake bloody nose.

"Oh man!" Tess yelled holding her nose.

"Tess are you okay?" The teacher asked dropping her chalk.

"I don't think so," Tess said holding her head back.

"Oh no it's a gusher," I said in mock horror.

"Yep a gusher" Tess said letting a little bit a ketchup drop to the floor.

"Dallas take Tess to the nurse," The teacher said opening the door. As soon as we rounded the corner, Tess wiped the ketchup off her face.

"They might have gone to Alex's house or they're still in the parking lot," Tess said walking in the direction of the parking lot. When we got out there, we saw Carter and Caitlyn pulling out in Caitlyn's car.

"Come on" I said leading her to my car.

"What are we gonna do once we get there" She asked getting in on the passenger's side. I started the car and left the school parking lot.

"Save Mitchie's butt" I said speeding off in the direction of Alex's House.

**Wow I've had this for a while, I meant to finish and post this earlier but life loves to turn bad whenever I'm feeling fantastic **


End file.
